Shirokaze Nakano
Shirokaze Nakano is a Kunochi born in Kakuzensho among the many island of Kyūdō, she is the elder daughter of Sorahime Nakano and Raido X. Older than her twin sister Suiren Nakano by a mere 3 minutes. Shirokaze among the children has adopted the let alone and let be great attitude often mind her own business and casually disinterested in situations that don't strike her attention. Stubborn to a fault yet naturally cool, she is easily motivated but hardly ever distracted. Background Moments Motivation COMING SOON An Artist At Heart COMING SOON Personality While gaining her mothers looks she certainly developed traits of her fathers personality. The if it don't bother me I don't bother it approach. Shirokaze has shown to be a harmonic person, but it usually comes after someone has grown on her. She respects everyone till they give her a reason not to, carrying that mentality with just about everyone she meets or knows. She possess his casual flippant attitude often making remarks that dont need to be made, wanting the last word. Shirokaze is slightly stubborn and will do everything in her power to make sure she gets her point across most notably her parents, her mother in particular. Her father's casual cool attitude made a huge impression on Shirokaze and she has exhibited his aberrant behavior of doing her own thing. She can easily motivate herself but easily become unmotivated if something doesn't play to her interest and she has nothing to gain. She has shown to be deceptively clever and to be extremely resourceful. Not overly passionate about much she holds art deeply close to her heart and enjoys sculpting greatly, creating various objects and animals for fun or whatever came to her mind. Shirokaze possesses a instinctively creative mind and is very observant of people and their behavior and prefers to think things through to the end often using the risk vs reward policy before she engages in something. Among many things Shirokaze is extremely loyal to her family and close friends and will stick up or them should they need her. Against who she considers her enemy of someone who has given her a reason to not respect them is extremely flippant and verbally abusive. Talking trash to anyone who happens to be among that list to her, caring little for their well being. However given certain circumstances will forgive them and look past it showing she does not carry grudges. Appearance Shirokaze favors her mother greatly, both in build, hair color, and overall look. While she possess traits of Raido such as hair, facial structure and physical prowess. Shirokaze has almond shaped eyes, her irises taking a grayish silver color. Fairly tail she stands at 5 ft 10 and has problem showing her body, something she takes great pride in being fit. Her choice of outfit varies and often changes due to her fleeting motivation to have a look. her hair is styled like that of a cross between her father and mothers, possessing his old trademark forehead bang, the rest of her hair reaching just done the small of her back. Her most notable feature is her white hair which she inherited from her mother's side of the family. Abilities Chakra Soul Chakra Soul is a kekkei genkai of the Nakano Clan. Using this ability Shirokaze is able to take raw chakra and shape into various objects or even give it a form with a mind of its own. She is able to construct various objects, items, appliances and even sturdier clones to fight in her stead. This style takes on artistic style of combat Shirokaze using her chakra can sculpt images and objects from her mind. Breathig life into them in a sense and controlling them and and using them in tactical situations to supplement her style of combat. The shape tranformation takes intense levels of focus and Shirokaze has mastered it to a degree she is able to use it in the heat of battle to attack, defend or even protect. Her prowess is that she can create and focus on the fly even when under pressure and quickly shape objects in rapid sequence. Shirokzae has shown the ability to even create multiple shapes and creations at a time however it works best if the creations are closely linked to each other and don't stretch her focus to far out. Despite this Abilities great power only a certain amont of objects can be created at one time without pulling her concentration to far apart and stressing her mind. The shape transformations also takes focus so if she should be disturbed mentally by highly powerful genjutsu users it can mess with her ability to construct more powerful structures to fight. Shape Transformation & Sculpting Ice Disk Abilities Vitality & Chakra Quality Physical Prowess Barrier Ninjutsu Intelligence Trivia *Among Raido's children she is the 4th oldest and is the second set of twins that was born to Raido X *Her powers and abilities were based and created after molding magic of the Fairy Tail series, taking chakra and molding it into constructs to assist in battle and various other situations in her life. Category:Characters Category:Female